Setsuna Hebitsumi/Biography
Roles : Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman SV013 : Passing in the Night Setsuna appears with the Nehushtan Armor at the end of the chapter. Her appearance with the relic shocked everyone especially Lynné. SV014 : Shedding Tears Setsuna appears in front of the party. Then she and Lynné started their fight with Millay, Clyna and Syrine's disposal. However, Setsuna soon takes out of another familiar relic, which is the Solomon's cane. Therefore, surprising the party more. She uses the cane to summon Noise to prevent the others from interrupting their fight. As Lynne claimed she won't sit back and see her friends being targeted and in danger, Setsuna smirked and commented that she's the one who being targeted instead of her friends. SV015 : Sing one more time Utau Setsuna appears again as she attacks Millay, Clyna and Syrine in the Center City. Setsuna was able to overwhelm the three symphogear users until Lynné arrived. Setsuna was beaten by Lynné and retreated as she declared she will make her pay. SV016 : From the Bottom of a Dark Abyss Due to she failed to capture Lynné, Setsuna was electrocuted by an unknown woman. After a day, Setsuna attacks Lynné and her goal for this time is to achieve the Durandal. However, Setsuna failed and retreated because of Lynné who manages to manifest a portion of Durandal's power. SV017 : Where the Signs Lead Setsuna frustrated because Lynné able to activate the Durandal, a complete relic in a short time as herself took 6 months to activate Solomon's cane. Later, the same unknown woman appears again and Setsuna wants to proof she is better than Lynné and declared this time she will definitely crush her. After that, around dawn, Setsuna appears again and attacks Lynné as soon as she saw her in person. Later, in an intense battle between them, the Nehushtan Armor that worn by her has a crack after receiving a powerful punch from Lynné despite it is a complete relic. SV018 : Towards the Fate that Never Stops Assailing Us Setsuna continued her battle with Lynné, during their fight, she revealed her name and gets more irritated as the more she sees Lynné. Then, Millay, Clyna and Syrine arrived to the scene to help Lynné. When she was almost being beaten by the girls, she was protected by a barrier that is most probably manifested by the unknown woman that known as "Finé". However, her armor was soon been disable, then a flying Noise attacks towards Setsuna as she doesn't has a relic to protect herself from Noise. Lynné saved her in the nick of time before the Noise hit her, after tackling the Noise, Lynné falls into her arms and she slowly lose consciousness. The woman finally appears as she stated Setsuna is not needed anymore. In the night, she met a two kids; a little brother and a little sister, the sister is crying as Setsuna mistaken the boy who was bullying him. When the little girl defends her brother, her brother also defends his sister as Setsuna accidently makes the girl cries. Then she brought the siblings around the town while searching their father, then she questioned how the siblings getting along each other so well. She was confused after she received the answer from the siblings. In the epilogue of this chapter, Finé attacks Setsuna who doesn't has a relic at all. Finé is using the Solomon's cane to summon Noise to hunt down Setsuna as Finé clads her own Nehushtan Armor. SV019 : Kadingir Setsuna is too exhausted because she was trying to escape from the chase of the Noise that were summoned by Finé. She was soon saved by Lynné them as she slowly lose consciousness. Setsuna found herself was at Disaster Corps's headquarter and found out Lynné them were the ones who saved her. Setsuna revealed her past and the word "Kadingir" that was mentioned by Finé. Setsuna was sent back to France for a reunion with her parents. Roles : Cross Fight☆Shugo Chara! Dokki! TBA Category:Biographies Category:SV Biographies Category:SC Biographies